Ink jet technology continues to be improved in order to increase printing speed and print quality or resolution. One means for improving print speed and quality is to increase the number of nozzle holes in an ink jet printhead and to decrease the diameter of the nozzle holes. An increase in the number of nozzle holes also increases a corresponding number of heater resistors on the printhead chip. With an increase in the number of heater resistors, there is also an increase in the number of conductors, circuit connections, and electrical contacts required for operating the printhead. A larger number of circuit connections to a chip often requires a larger chip surface area to make the connections. Accordingly, the number of conductors, circuit connections, and electrical contacts for operating a printhead determine the length and width of a flexible circuit used to make electrical connections between the printer and the printhead chip.
Conventional ink cartridge designs make it difficult to increase the number of heater resistors and flexible circuit size without also increasing the width and height of the ink cartridge. The size of the flexible circuit establishes the minimum height and width of the cartridge body since the flexible circuit is attached to the cartridge. The ink cartridge height and width is an important factor in the design and physical size of the printer in which it is used. As the size of the ink cartridge increases, so also does the size and footprint of the printer thereby increasing printer cost and ability of consumers to use the printers in a variety of locations.
There is a need therefore for improved ink jet cartridges which enable space-saving and cost-saving printer designs.